


Think Yellow

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the important moments of Frannie's life could be defined by colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Yellow

The click of computer keys and the hum of fluorescent lights made Frannie's head hurt and she wished she had some music to drown it out, but ever since the Frank Sinatra Incident, Harding had forbid radios in the station. Frannie was just finishing her report when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and felt a grin spread across her face, her headache momentarily forgotten. Renfield was standing next to her, he was relaxed as evidenced by his slightly askew hat, the buttons on his uniform gleamed in the light and the brown fabric brought out the green flecks in his eyes and the red in his cheeks. As much as she liked his red uniform she always thought he looked liked a yummy chocolate Mountie in the brown one.

'Oh hi. I'll be done in a minute and then we can go to lunch.'

Frannie turned back to her computer and while she typed she could feel Renfield looking at her. Renfield and staring were nothing new, if anything Frannie would have been worried if he hadn't stared. She turned off her computer, picked up her purse and they made their way out of the station. Renfield kept stealing glances at her as they walked down the street to the Chinese restaurant they ate at no less than twice a week. Usually she didn't mind being stared at, but she wished she had fixed her hair or put more make-up on before leaving. Renfield' was so intense that the hairs on her neck stood up.

'You keep looking at me. Do I have spinach in my teeth or something.'

Renfield cheeks flushed. If he had been Fraser he probably would have pulled on his collar or said oh, dear. 'Not at all I was just admiring your shirt.'

'My shirt?' Frannie said as she looked down at it. The shirt was faded yellow, the collar was frayed and it had been washed so much that the fabric was worn soft. It might not have been the newest shirt in her wardrobe, but for some reason it always made her happy when she wore it.

Renfield's eyes lit up. 'I've always found yellow to be the most handsome of all the colors and on you it looks particularly fetching.'

Now it was Frannie's turn to blush. 'You really think it looks good. I mean it's no Joey Versace or anything.'

As Renfield talked about yellow and how it brought out Frannie's eyes and skin tone, Frannie looked down at her pink fingernails and thought it might be time for a change.  
****************************  
Frannie was sitting at her dresser, jazz was playing on the radio. Bottles for pink nail polish stood in rows on the dresser like little glass soldiers. If Frannie thought about it, she would say that all the important moments of her life could be defined by colors.

Most of what she learned in elementary school might be long forgotten, but she could still picture the dark blue shawl her ma wore the day she graduated. The games she played as a girl were a distant memory, but she knew that Maria's favorite color was still cotton candy pink- they had spent countless laughter filled hours doing each other's nails. One time they even talked Ray into playing beauty shop (in exchange for keeping quiet about who really broke Ma's lamp) and Frannie could still hear her mother's laughter when she saw his red nails.

Even Fraser and pink were linked in more ways than one. Every morning Frannie would coat her nails in every shade of pink she could find, being careful not to leave any drips in the hope that Fraser would notice, but he never did. The night Frannie went to Fraser's apartment she had worn passion pink, but despite what she had told Elaine, that had been the only passion that night.

Now as music played, Frannie picked up each bottle of pink polish (and picture of Fraser with a heart drawn around it) she put them in a drawer and sat new bottles of polish in their places. She had a feeling Renfield would like the new ones, what with them having names like canary yellow, buttercup yellow and sunshine yellow. Thinking about Renfield and polish made her picture Renfield with yellow fingernails and she had to laugh. She'd stick to painting her own nails.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DS aprilfools prompt: defining moments


End file.
